powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters
The Powerpuff Girls 'Blossom' Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) is a character in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. She has long light red hair, pink eyes, and usually wears pink with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. The self-proclaimed leader of the three Powerpuff Girls, she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member out of all three, but she can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight (ironically, she is very quick to get into arguments with Buttercup). One episode, "A Very Special Blossom", also showed a darker side to Blossom, when she resorted to looting in order to buy the Professor a Father's Day present. Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore", though in the same episode she has been shown to breathe fire. In "Ice Sore", surprised and shocked by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup quickly become very jealous of their sister. Blossom also studies Chinese, and knows how to speak it to a certain degree. During Power-Noia, it was shown and it is revealed that she is afraid of failing tests. 'Bubbles' Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon! episodes) is a fictional character in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, quite similar to Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory, both by appearance and personality. She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails, light blue eyes, and dresses in light blue. The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and the laughter", meaning that she acts as the baby of the group (despite being the same age) and is defined by innocence, playfulness and gentle demeanor. She does, however, have a tendency to be naïve, ditzy, submissive and sensitive, leading to her often being regarded, by friends and foes alike, as the group's weak link, a fact that has led to her being taken advantage of by many opponents. However, she can become very independent and aggressive when pushed, and out of all the Powerpuff Girls she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in one episode. Her special superpower is that she can speak many languages, including Spanish (speaking) and Japanese (both reading and speaking), and communicate with animals, such as cats, and most notably squirrels (as revealed in the episode "Fuzzy Logic" and again in "Stray Bullet"). She also has the Sonic Scream (although later other girls seem to be able to use a weaker version too). She is afraid of the dark, which is often the focus and revealed on some episodes("Boggie Frights" and "Power-Noia") 'Buttercup' Buttercup (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) is a fictional character in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. She has short black hair in a flip, light green eyes, and dresses in light green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter", she is the group's tomboy and is easily enraged. Sometimes her aggression gets the better of her, making her reckless, stubborn and even dangerous which sometimes results in her and Blossom fighting. She possesses a mean and somewhat vindictive streak not shared by her sisters. She also showed a selfish side in the episode "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out everyone's teeth for money. She has shown a softer side in several episodes, however. For example, in the episode "Cover Up", she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with. Whenever she hugged it, she got the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective of her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin' Special", her special "ability" is to roll her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, and nor can anyone else in Townsville), she also can turn into a tornado/twister and suck up her opponents and pop them out of the end of her tornado/twister. She is the toughest and strongest of the three girls. In the episode "Speed Demon" it was also revealed that she can fly slightly faster than her sisters which led to her winning the race. In "The Rowdyruff Boys", she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with which she feared to be "cooties" in a later episode. During the birth of the girls in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie", she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls to be named, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup "because it also begins with a B!". Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately pouted. It is also revealed in the movie that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down a giant evil gorilla who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. She's afraid of spiders as revealed and seen in Power-Noia. 'Townsville's Residents' 'Professor Utonium' Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane)is the scientist responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls. The Professor is very "square" and old-fashioned, and he is unlucky in love (which perhaps explains why he created the girls through science; however there was once a possible hint of him being married but somehow that ended in tragedy, possibly death as proved by a second pillow in the Professor's bed). His first name is John, though he introduces himself as "Professor - Professor Utonium". He is fiercely protective of the girls, sometimes to a fault. He is a very affectionate and supportive father whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to (particularly when they get into physical fights). He is a keen golfer and some of his most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in "Bubble Boy" (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). He bears a fair resemblance to Samurai Jack. 'Ms. Keane' Ms. Keane (voiced by Jennifer Hale in the series): The Kindergarten Teacher of Pokey Oaks. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and has short black hair and light blue eyes. She is patient, understanding and very protective of her students, making her a well-liked, motherly figure. Her name is a tribute to Margaret Keane, an artist whose paintings feature children with huge eyes, much like Powerpuff Girls. She may also represent a nod to cartoonist Bil Keane, creator of The Family Circus, as she closely resembles that cartoon's character Mommy (Thel), with dark hair and flip hairdo. She also seems to have a fair command of general relativity, able to produce complex equations at incredible pace, as seen in "Speed Demon." Her name is also revealed by Bubbles asking her that Billy throws paper at her in "Tough Love". In several episodes, her innate motherly instincts come into play when she is teaching her surrogate children in class, particularly when weaker kids (like Elmer Sklue in "Paste Makes Waste") get picked on and bullied by the other children. She even fell in love with the Professor and went on a date with him in "Keen On Keane", however the romance failed after she refused to believe the Professor's story about a cat who controlled his actions (although less believable things have happened in Townsville) (the events of the episode "Cat Man Do"). 'Mayor of Townsville' (a.k.a Mayor) The mayor of Townsville who is referred throughout only as "Mayor" (even campaigning with the slogan "vote for Mayor for Mayor"), although he is referred to as "Barney" by his wife in the episode "Boogie Frights". He is short and old with a fringe of white hair around a bald scalp, a thick mustache and a scatterbrained-sounding voice. He wears a monocle and a small top hat that floats just above his head. He is very fond of pickles as revealed in Tough Love, and his little hat. He is almost infantile in his stupidity, and without the Powerpuff Girls, Townsville would have been destroyed long ago. The Mayor is married (to a woman who looks very much like him), although apparently their marriage is a rather lame one and he rarely mentions her. In the episode "Powerpuff Bluff", he is willing to trade his wife in exchange for a "priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind" porcelain poodle. In the episode, "Pee Pee G's," he shows Bubbles that he wears a diaper underneath his pants. He also had a crush on Ms. Bellum when she was replaced by Sedusa. 'Ms. Sara Bellum' Ms. Sara Bellum (voiced by Jennifer Martin): The Mayor's very competent assistant, a statuesque redhead. She handles things the Mayor cannot, which is practically everything. Her face is never revealed onscreen. Whenever she appears, an object will either block her face or the camera will "cut off" everything above her neck. Whenever she is the center of attention (as when Blossom took over her body or when she fought Sedusa) her hair often covers her face. Other onscreen characters often claim that she is very beautiful, with the abrasive Talking Dog claiming she isn't. In the bleak future of "Speed Demon," she expresses an obsessive attachment to the Mayor, suggesting that she may be in love with him. She is named after the cerebellum, probably in reference to her job as the "brains" of the mayor's operation. She attended high school with Sedusa and Femme Fatale prior to the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. 'Narrator' Narrator (voiced by Ernie Anderson(until his death at 1997) and Tom Kenny(1998-present)): The series' enthusiastic but unseen narrator, known for opening nearly every episode with "The city of Townsville!" and ending them with "So once again, the day is saved, thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls!" (except in a few episodes where someone else or another form of the girls gets credit). He will often comment on the proceedings of the episode, and frequently breaks the fourth wall. He is never seen at any point in the series, though he is a person and not just a disembodied voice. He also seems to be the only connection between the audience and the girls, as he can "talk" to both and even be involved, such as Mojo transforming him into a dog. His name is also apparently "Narrator". In the episode "Simian Says", he is kidnapped by Mojo, who promptly takes his place as the episode begins, granting Mojo the power to narrate the story as he sees fit; the girls have no choice but to go along with the narrative until they accidentally blast Mojo, suggesting that the Narrator has absolute power over the story, though he never seems to exercise it himself. 'The Talking Dog' The Talking Dog (voiced by Tom Kane): A small white dog with black ears and nose and a black spot on his back, wearing a red collar with yellow dog tag. He mostly appears as a background character, but always has something to say. In the episode "Shut the Pup Up", he was taken in by the Girls when he became the sole witness to a mystery crime. When he stays with the girls he is shown to be blunt, abrasive and insulting, though his demeanor remains straightforward and earnest. In "Mo Linguish," he was the only one in the city whose English was good enough to reverse Mojo Jojo's language lessons. If one watches "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" before any other episode (since it serves as a prequel to the series), the first thing he says is, "Thank you," which he says after the girls save the town from Mojo Jojo for the first time, and after Buttercup (reluctantly) takes the time to save him three times in a row. 'Mitch Mitchelson' Mitchel "Mitch" Mitchelson (voiced by Tom Kenny): The bully at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Mitch has brown hair, and wears a black T-shirt with the words “MITCH ROCKS” on the front. Usually talks in a gruff voice; he torments the kids in the class in a few episodes, though he is not a major threat. His laugh is almost the same as that of Popeye. He is Buttercup's close friend, according to Buttercup in her interview on "The Powerpuff Girls Movie DVD." 'Villains' 'Mojo Jojo' Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson): A mad scientist chimp with great intelligence, notable for his pseudo-Japanese accent and his overly convoluted manner of speaking. As revealed in the episode "Mr. Mojo's Rising", and again in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Mojo Jojo was Professor Utonium's lab assistant, Jojo, before Professor Utonium created the Powerpuff Girls, and it was he who caused the Professor to accidentally add Chemical X to the mixture (thus making him responsible for their creation). He is the Powerpuff Girls' most frequent villain. He has a huge, exposed brain under his hat, and has super strength; however, he can only use it when he flies into a rage, as seen in the episode "Forced Kin" (a chimpanzee is, in fact, about four times as strong as an adult male human, so perhaps it represents an enhancement of his latent natural talent). While he is portrayed as serious and arrogant, he is often used to make humorously long speeches or sarcastic statements. He has even sometimes shown a slightly caring attitude toward the girls, most notably when he babysits them in one episode. He is also slightly scared of them, particularly Bubbles. His most frequent utterance is, "Mo-Jo-Jojo!" Saying Mojo slowly and quicker on Jojo. When Bubbles became Mojo-esque in one episode, she too said this. 'Fuzzy Lumpkins' Fuzzy Lumpkins (voiced by Jim Cummings): A large, husky, furry pink bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a green nose, two antennae on his head and bib blue overalls. He talks with a Southern accent, and will shoot anything he finds trespassing "on his property". He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville and is also prone to destructive fits of rage, sometimes gaining enough physical strength to almost overpower the girls. He owns a banjo which he calls Joe. 'Him' Him (voiced by Tom Kane): A mysterious, super powerful, red-skinned, effeminate, apparently androgynous and immortal devil-like creature. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts with crab-like claws, lobster-like skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots. It's implied that he may be Satan, but, according to the narrator in Him's first appearance, he is so evil that his real name "can never be said". He is the ultimate embodiment of pure evil, and talks in a chilling voice that echoes at all times as if in a cave. Unlike most villains, who prefer to antagonize Townsville by themselves, Him disguises himself or creates psychological events or catastrophes which he uses as an attempt to cause the Powerpuff Girls to break mentally. He has shown numerous satanic forms, most of which are revealed in hell or apocalyptic situations or realms. His powers are so great that at one stage, he is able to resurrect and improve The Rowdyruff Boys, and also move and halt the sun itself. The Powerpuff Girls themselves are often unsure how to fight him. In the episode "Speed Demon'', and with the Girls missing, Him gained control of the world and left a surge of death and horror in his wake. This resulted in his own powers becoming so great that even the Powerpuff Girls could not harm him. In this setting, he was also able to change into a much larger and more sinister-looking version of himself. The scene in the episode "Tough Love" that depicts Him hovering above Townsville sowing the seeds of hatred in the minds of the citizens is probably a parody or a tribute to the scene in F. W. Murnau's 1926 adaptation of Faust which depicts Mephistopheles hovering above the sleeping town sowing the seeds of plague.'' Despite being the "ultimate evil" he has a normal job as the owner of a diner where Professor Utonium once ate his breakfast. Craig McCracken has stated that the character "Him" was inspired by the Chief Blue Meanie in the 1968 Yellow Submarine film1. This can be seen in Him's character as both have a falsetto voice, get enraged easily and both are eccentric. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs